femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret McKenna (Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior)
Margaret McKenna (Justine Bateman) is the main villainess from "See No Evil," the third episode of Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (airdate March 2, 2011). Backstory and Events Margaret McKenna was a nurse at Hope Memorial Hospital in Tucson, AZ, but before that, she worked as a nurse in several hospitals in a 15 year span. In every hospital she worked in, there were complaints of patients becoming infected, with the complaints sent anonymously. It was revealed that Margaret purposely infected the patients and reported them herself, seeking to be hailed as a hero and crusader. However, while doing the same thing to patient Steven Lawford at Hope Memorial, Margaret's attempt came too late, as Steven passed on and his widow agreed to a settlement. To further her message, Margaret became a serial killer, with Kenneth Richards as her first victim. In the beginning of the episode, she sought out Kenneth while having car trouble, injecting him with a paralyzing drug before cutting his eyes out. Her next victim was Karen, a nurse at the same hospital, murdering her with an ice pick in her ear. Margaret's murders had a theme: see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil, and her latest attempted victim was the hospital's lawyer, Allison Gilroy. While at Allison's office, Margaret attempted to cut out her tongue, but she was stopped in time and arrested. During her interrogation, Margaret defended her cruel actions, continuing to claim that she saved lives. Gallery Murder of Kenneth Richards Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior1.jpg|(paralyzing her first prey) "It's all right... It's all right..." Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior2.jpg|''"Okay, I think we're all set."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior3.jpg|''"There we go."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior4.jpg|''"Okay, this will help hold you nice and still."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior5.jpg|''"You know what? You're absolutely right..."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior6.jpg|''"You do have good eyes."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior7.jpg|The police begins to investigate what appears to be a murder by enucleation. Murder of Karen Martin Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior8.jpg|(paralyzing her second prey) "It's okay... It's okay..." Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior9.jpg|''"Now, I'll have to turn your head just a bit."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior10.jpg|''"That's perfect... And what we'll be doing here today is going to help so many other people. You should be very proud of yourself."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior11.jpg|(looking for something in her purse) "Now, hold still." Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior13.gif|Unable to move, Karen is only able to give a little high-pitched yelp of distress while the murderess is slowly spiking her inner ear with a sort of ice pick. Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior14.jpg|The last (blurred) vision Karen will have of her lifetime. Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior15.jpg|Police investigators have another murder to solve. Assault on Allison Gilroy Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior16.jpg|Paralyzing her third prey Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior17.jpg|(putting on her surgical gloves while her victim is trying to beg her to stop) "Please... don't..." Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior18.jpg|''"Well, now I am going to show you what it's like when you can't talk."'' Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior19.jpg|Making her unable to shut her mouth... Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior20.jpg|Margaret is about to surgically remove the tongue... Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior21.jpg|...of a completely panicked and fully helpless Allison. Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior22.jpg|Arrested just in time. Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: The Works Category:Murderer Category:Nurse Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested